Thoroughbred Naruto Style
by Eyes of a Black Dragon
Summary: Sakura Haruno a foster child and a vary good jocky she loves horses and is determined not to let her's and Naruto her foster siblings parents get in the way of there happiness so follow Sakura on her mission to win the biggest races and fall in love. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Thoroughbred Naruto style

**Thoroughbred Naruto style!**

Okay people I hope you like this story since I love horses and I really love race horses and jumping horses I'll have a little bit of both. In this story so I hope you will like it… so let the Story begin!

Prologue

_A girl around 12 was walking down the street with her foster sibling. "Man why do we have to go through living with them and Sakura-nee-san why don't you leave us your one of the best horse riders we know. You would just have to convince the people at the stable you work at to train you and let you live there and you would be set." Said one of the foster children. "No Naruto-nii-san I would never leave the people I love especially with those horrible people who look after us. But I have a plan pack all your things and be ready to leave tomorrow when we are going to school." Said the girl known as Sakura. "What do you mean we are going to run away they will find us so easily." Said Naruto, "No they won't Naruto-nii-san." Sakura replied. "What do you mean?" he questioned as they turned the corner onto the road that lead to the place they thought was worse then hell. "We won't be together and I've already got you a new place to stay you will work there too." She said sadly as she watched his face to see his expression change every 2 seconds. 'Realization, Happiness, Confusion, then hurt.' Sakura thought as she say all the emotions change. "We can't be separated and where would you go?" he cried grabbing her hand and pulling her to face him. "Naruto you will be going to live and work at the Uchiha Stables one of the richest places and high pedigree of horses and Mrs. Uchiha said you would be a good addition to help out there." Sakura said quietly. "But where will you be?!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I'll be leaving to another town. But I promise as soon as I have enough money to get you and me a good home for the both of us I will come back and get you. I promise and I'll never break that promise to you Naruto so go pack and meet me outside at midnight." Sakura whispered and then walked into the house and up to her room Naruto following and then going into his own room. 'Why? Why is Sakura-nee-san doing this why is she moving us from here I know it's really like a hell in it's own but why is she separating us?' Naruto thought and started to pack his stuff for tonight. _

_At midnight they met outside. "Naruto follow me." Sakura whispered and they quickly and quietly ran away, "Here we are Naruto. The Uchiha Stables." Sakura said as she walked up to the huge gates that towered over them. "Hey you two what business do you have here?" A guard said as he saw them walking toward the gates. "I'm Sakura I spoke with Mrs. Uchiha this morning I even have a card right here." Sakura said pulling out a pass and gave it to the guard and watched as he nodded his head and the other guards that they couldn't see opened the gates. "Go right in Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha will meet you at the door." The guard said and watched the two 12 year olds run up the drive way to the huge mansion. "Wow look at all those barns." Naruto said quietly. "One of them is for the workers that live here stay and the others has the animals and here's the house where you will only be aloud in when you are to have breakfast lunch or supper." Sakura said as she quickened her pace. "How do you know all this?" Naruto asked. "When I talked to Mrs. Uchiha she told me about a lot that is here on the farm so I know how you are and all and you will have a nice room in the workers barn." Sakura said as they finally made it to the steps that lead to the front door. _

_Sakura knocked and they waited and soon a woman answered the door with a man and they noticed to boys one around their age and one a little older. "Mrs. Uchiha Mr. Uchiha." Sakura said as she bowed her head Naruto quick to follow her action. "Ahh Sakura I was wondering when you would arrive." Mrs. Uchiha said and let them in Mr. Uchiha nodding his head in greeting. "So you want your foster brother to be one of our grooms?" Mr. Uchiha asked. "Yes please sir." Sakura answered. "Fine he can have the job but why would you ask such a thing?" Mr. Uchiha asked by now Sakura noticed the two other boys were listening closely. "Are foster parents were so mean are home felt like it was hell so I had no choice but to get us out of there and I am grateful that you let him stay here with you." Sakura said before Naruto could speak. "I see he may stay but what about you?" Mr. Uchiha asked looking at her. "I am leaving to a different town so that are foster parents won't really be able to look for us." Sakura said quietly. Mr. Uchiha nodded "Vary well he may stay and we will give you some money to get to a small village a ways away so you can start a new life." Mrs. Uchiha said and led Sakura back to the door. "I'll show Naruto around in the morning." She said and let Sakura out after Naruto had hugged her so tight she looked like she might turn blue. "Bye Naruto and I'll keep my promise I'll come back!" Sakura shouted as she walked away. "YOU BETTER SAKURA-NEE-SAN!" Naruto shouted and then followed another groom to his new room and home. _

_ # (((((( ))))))) :D_

Hope you like my prologue so R&R to tell me if you like it :D

Katana 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sakura's Back**

Sorry for not updating for such a long time I had a lot of school work and I had to focus on my finals BUT NOW IT'S SUMMER VACATION!! So I'll update a lot more then what I have been doing… So sorry for such a long wait for most of the chapters on all my stories.

'It's been so long since the first time I saw those gates.' Sakura thought as she walked toward the Uchiha gates that she hadn't seen in 2 ½ years. 'Man I don't think it has changed one bit… But then again I could be wrong.' She continued her thoughts until a voice interrupted her. "You what are you doing here?" A random guard asked. "Hmm? Oh well I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm the Uchiha's new jockey so if you wouldn't mind letting me in." Sakura told the guard. "Do you have proof?" Another guard asked walking up to them. "Well I do see." Sakura said and showed them her pass she had gotten from Fugaku(sp?). "Fine you may enter." The guard said and let her enter the gates.

"Man I forgot how long this road was… Oh well I need the exercise." Sakura said to herself as she walked up the lane toward the main house. 'Hmm I wonder how Naruto-nii-san has been?' she thought and continued thinking about what Naruto might look like now. "Oh I'm already at the door." She said to herself finally noticed that she had already was at the door.

**Knock knock**

She heard footsteps coming toward the door. When it opened she saw it was one of the boys she had seen a few years earlier. "Umm hi I'm Sakura and umm is Mikoto or Fugaku here?" Sakura asked. "No they are not here they left this morning… Why do you want to see them?" The boy asked. "Well I'm the new jockey." She stated. "Oh… well come in I guess my parents should be home tomorrow night." He stated. "Okay now if you don't mind me saying but you know my name but I don't know yours." Sakura said to him. "I'm Itachi." He said in a monotone voice. "Well it's nice to meet you." Sakura said, "Umm do you happen to know where my brother Naruto is?" Sakura asked. "Naruto? Yes I do know him. He is one of my little brothers' friends. I think they are out in the barn saddling up a few horses to go for a ride. You could probably get to them if you hurry." Itachi told her. "Thanks!" Sakura said running out of the house and to the barn.

"Gee Teme where are we going to ride today?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. "I don't know." Sasuke said in his monotone voice. "Well its true you still have that pole up your ass since we met." Naruto said to him. "Oh shut up you dope." Sasuke said smirking at him. "HEY YOU SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Oi Naruto I thought I taught you better never yell when your around a horse." A voice interrupted Naruto's rant. They both spun around to see a girl with short pink hair. "It's been a while hey Naruto?" She said. "S-S-SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!" Naruto shouted and ran over to her and hugged her tight. "I thought you wouldn't come back!" he said. "I promised you, you idiot." Sakura said laughing, "I've been busy I've been racing for 1½ years Naruto, I haven't had that much time but now I do." Sakura said. She then smiled at Sasuke. "And tell me what would that be?" Sasuke asked. "I'm your new jockey." Sakura said to them. "So can I come on the ride with you?" Sakura asked. "Sure." Naruto said then looked at Sasuke. "Right?" He then said. "Fine lets go I want to see how well you can ride. Choose your horse." Sasuke said.

Okay people now tell me what should the horses name because I can't think of one. So R&R! and I don't own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Horse Whisperer**

Its been a long time since I looked at this story and I am sorry for that… I am busy and I sometimes just forget because I am writing my own stories that really have nothing to do with FF so I am sorry when the updates come late. I will try to remember. Plus school has started… and I have my most hated class every day…. -

Sakura raised a brow as she stared at her adoptive brother, "You seem to have grown… In at least height and age… but not maturity… "She sighed then looked around the large barn. "Now… Which horse shall I ride?" She questioned looking around the stalls her eyes drifting over them all appraising them and nodding her approval at each.

Naruto suddenly jumped into her line of sight, "You can ride my horse and I'll just grab another one!" He offered.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "No thanks, I would prefer my own thank you very much…" She replied and walked past him. "You must be Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn… The horses at the far end are beginning their training so you shouldn't waste your time going down there." He said.

"Not just the beginners some of the wild ones are down there that nobody can get to close to!" Naruto again butted in.

Sakura looked over at him, "Then lets see how fast I can get on their backs… Shall we?" She questioned and walked down the aisle.

The two boys looked at each other then hurried after the insane girl, "Your Crazy! Besides they are all out in the pasture… You wouldn't stand a chance of getting close to them… Even Mikoto-sama can't and she has a special thing with most of the horses." Naruto said.

"Just watch me…"

The two boys again looked at each other worriedly, "At your old stable did you get kicked in the head by a chance? Because the mustang out there nearly killed four different grooms at random times, not counting the one it put in the hospital for a month when my father bought it." Sasuke informed her as he fell into pace with her.

"Like I said just watch me… Get your friends and family to because they are going to see a miracle if this is the case with your mustang…" Sakura again replied her eyes hard with resolve.

Naruto looked at his adoptive sister in concern, "If your sure… Just don't go in until everyone is there… that way we can get him off you when he tries to hurt you." He sighed then ran off to find the others.

Sasuke looked at her, "You're a very stupid person to try and deal with that monster of a horse."

"I've been called that before… and look where I am now." She laughed and walked into a tack room grabbing a halter and slinging it over her shoulder. 'Bring on the monster… Because I have got some already under my belt…' She thought to herself a quiet chuckle coming from her lips.

After a few minutes many had gathered all looking at each other worriedly, "Someone is going to try and tame that monster?" One groom whispered to another.

"Apparently… Just wait this will be the one it actually kills." Was the reply.

"Most likely."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered as he had listened to the Grooms' conversation. He looked out into the pasture and immediately spotted the black monster that could potentially take his sisters life.

Suddenly there was a growl, "What's going on? What's this about the Mustang going to be tamed?" The voice boomed and every person in the crowd spun around to find themselves facing a furious looking Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke being the only one in the crowd not as scared of his father as the rest stepped forward, "Father… The new jockey thinks she can make this horse hers…" He said bowing his head.

Fugaku looked at his youngest son then his wife and eldest who were standing behind him. "And where is she now?" He asked but suddenly stopped as his head snapped to the pasture. "Never mind I found her…"

Everyone spun once more and with their eyes wide and mouths a gape stared as the pink haired girl walked toward the group of wild horses. "That girl is going to die!" someone cried and many people rushed to the fence line the head family along with it.

Sakura stopped a little ways from the wild horses the halter hanging from her hand steadily, " So…. Who's the monster?" She questioned looking over all of them, a smile on her face. "Or were they just exaggerating and making a pathetic one sound strong?"

She heard a snort, as most of the horses stared at the new comer, "I heard you were all annoyingly feral and took it upon myself to get that out of you…"

Again another snort, Sakura never taking her eyes off the horses mostly the large black one she had an idea of being the 'Monster' She chuckled and looked directly at the black one, "You don't look scary at all… in fact… you look rather pathetic…"

The horses stomped their feet, "If your so tough come out and try to beat me…" Sakura challenged. "You may be animals… but you still understand, and most should know a challenge when they see it." She said.

Suddenly the black horse reared back and bolted moving swiftly right toward her, "Ah so I was right you are the monster eh?" She laughed and stood her ground as the large horse thundered toward her.

As it got closer she reached into her pocket, "Your no monster…" She whispered as she moved out of the way, "You're just a lost one. Your brain tells you to fight because you were in a cruel home before here… But these people…" She turned to she was once again facing the large mammal.

The horse turned on a dime stomping its feet and getting ready to charge at her again. "These people are different… You don't want to give us a second chance… I can understand that…"

The horse charged, "But I'm not like that…" Sakura hardly moved to the side the horse streaked past but as he went by she raised her hand and lightly slid it down his side.

The horse stopped short and spun around to face her, his eyes a burning pit of fire. "Eyes are the window to the soul… and you can see it even in animals because even you have feelings." Sakura stared right back not moving from her spot.

The horse reared back once more his hooves slamming down on the ground then slicing through as he once more charged. Sakura smiled but did not move, "Make you choice then…"

=D

That's the chap, review if you wish to know the next part… Such evilness do I make…. =D


	4. Chapter 4: Her Horse

A/N Please Read

Well… Hello everyone, if you are still reading this… I am sorry that I disappeared, but really my life has kind of just gone down the drain. I have been really depressed and on top of that my two best friends moved away and now one barely ever talks to me… D= But bear with me if you will, Please don't be to mad I know it has pretty much been a year and all… But I will try to update as much as I can, though I really don't know how much that will be… So forgive me if you will I've just been really having a hard time… Now on with the Story!

Chapter 4: Her Horse

_Previously:_

_As it got closer she reached into her pocket, "Your no monster…" She whispered as she moved out of the way, "You're just a lost one. Your brain tells you to fight because you were in a cruel home before here… But these people…" She turned to she was once again facing the large mammal._

_The horse turned on a dime stomping its feet and getting ready to charge at her again. "These people are different… You don't want to give us a second chance… I can understand that…"_

_The horse charged, "But I'm not like that…" Sakura hardly moved to the side the horse streaked past but as he went by she raised her hand and lightly slid it down his side._

_The horse stopped short and spun around to face her, his eyes a burning pit of fire. "Eyes are the window to the soul… and you can see it even in animals because even you have feelings." Sakura stared right back not moving from her spot._

_The horse reared back once more his hooves slamming down on the ground then slicing through as he once more charged. Sakura smiled but did not move, "Make you choice then…"_

Sakura stared as the horse charged no fear in her eyes as it was nearly on top of her the screams of the people telling her to move, barely reaching her ears as she focused solely on the magnificent creature before her. She smiled, "If I die because you killed me I will not be sad…" She whispered and suddenly there was a burst of dust as the horse suddenly skidded to a stop dust swirling around them in a thick cloud as the people yelling was tuned out until it was just her and the large Stallion in front of her.

She smiled and raised her hand, "Will you let me show you how nice humans can be?" She asked resting it softly on his velvet nose and slowly running it up his face till it rested atop his head between his ears.

He snorted and she giggled as she removed the halter from her shoulder, "May I?" She questioned looking into his deep black eyes. Again he snorted and she smiled once more as she slowly raised the halter and slid it over his face and gently clasped it around behind his ears. "See it's not so bad…" She whispered as she swung the halter around his neck. "Now shall we give our audience the shock of their lives?"

The snort she got in reply made her laugh as she fastened the end onto the side of the halter and carefully taking a handful of his mane in her small hand she skilfully swung up onto his back as the dust slowly began to settle. "Not so bad is it my Boy?" She asked as she lightly pulled on the left rein to turn him toward the crowd.

She smiled as the dust fully settled, "Not so bad at all." She chuckled and lightly clicked to him so he would move forward.

The gasps of the crowd made Sakura snort with laughter, as she raised her hand in a wave to them. "See Naruto… You should have already known I am much more than I seem." She winked at her adoptive brother who was staring at her like she was his idol. Which she must admit she probably was.

Her eyes finally rested on the Uchiha's, mainly Fugaku and Mikoto, "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." She greeted, "It has been quite some time since we have spoken."

She didn't really get a response though if she thought about it she probably wouldn't get one for a few minutes with the amount of shock on their faces. Her eyes flickered to her Stallion as he stomped his hoof in inpatient's as he no doubt wanted to move, she rolled her eyes as she lightly flicked the reins and turned him lightly kicking him in the sides to get him to move. He walked perfectly his tail swishing and his ears twitching around as he listened.

Sakura sighed as she made her way toward the other feral horses which all snorted and pawed the ground nervously at their approach but as they passed through the seemed to calm and Sakura again smiled as she motioned for her horse to speed up, till they were easily trotting around the pasture. To the amazement of the spectators who were still watching in amazed fascination. Once Sakura had made a round she again came to a stop in front of the people before she swung foot over his back and dropped to the ground. "Well? Are any of you able to talk yet?" She asked sarcastically.

Surprisingly it was Itachi who spoke first, "How?" He mumbled.

Sakura shrugged, "All it takes is a little confidence, and the ability to show you care."

That seemed to jump everyone out of their stunned silence as most began to clap and Naruto grinned at her, "Wow, Sakura-Nee-chan… You're amazing…"

"I know." Sakura laughed and walked to the gate leading her horse behind her. "Did you guys ever name him?" She asked as the work staff returned to their stations and the Uchiha's and Naruto followed her.

Sasuke shrugged, "None of us really thought of naming him it was more of make sure he doesn't kill you if you have to go in there…"

Sakura nodded, "Well I guess we will have to figure out a name for you My boy…" She said leaning over and lightly kissing the large cheek of her new horse.

**Well there ya'll go, and if you can think of a name for Sakura's horse he needs a good one =D.**


End file.
